Pokemon Warriors
by kataangforever1
Summary: Just your basic pokemon adventure...for now.
1. Chapter 1: Viridian City Contest Hall

Ch.1: Viridian Contest Hall

The contest hall echoed with the sounds of screaming fans as Sarah and Alyssa sent out their pokémon. Sarah has been my best friend since we were toddlers and we were both starting our Pokémon careers together. Hi, my name is Mark, I'm 19 years old and I'm from the Unova region. Sarah and I used to live in the Almia region together until our parents decided to move to separate regions. Sarah went to Johto and I wound up in the Unova region. At 15 years old, we left home and decided to begin learning all we could about pokémon at Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town. He took us under his wing. We were trained in all aspects of the pokémon world. We were given assignments and training as researchers, trainers, coordinators, and even Pokémon Rangers when he saw fit! During our study years, we met Jackson, a former Almia resident and the only other student who trained under Professor Oak like we did.

At the end of 4 years, we "graduated" Professor Oak's "academy". We were given time and the choice to choose our careers. I had always found a joy in battling, so I chose the profession of the trainer. Sarah however chose Pokémon Coordinator and Jackson Pokémon Ranger. We were allowed to go talk to our families and tell them the news, and Jackson got his styler and the title of Roaming Ranger. A Roaming Ranger is a ranger who is allowed to travel and give himself his own missions instead of following only HQ orders. We came back and were told that in addition to those careers, Professor Oak was going to give us "research missions" where we would investigate things and record the data on our Datadexes. A Datadex is the exact same thing as a Pokédex but we can record and transmit our own information besides what is stored inside.

The announcer made comments and…um….announced as Alyssa sent out her Pokémon. A burst of white light emerged from the Pokéball and when the light faded, in its place was a pokémon. The pokémon had pink fur with puffy rings of white wool around its neck and on the crown of its head. Its ears were cone shaped and striped black like its tail, which had a red bow and the usual blue orb at the end of it. Alyssa's smile turned to frustration as she looked down at the pink ruffled dress she had been forced to wear. Her light brown, short hair managed to constantly get in her face. Sarah sent out a pokémon with yellow feathers all the way down to its tail. The only non-yellow parts were its bill, webbed feet, and a little tuft of black feathers at the top of its head.

"Uh-oh", I said to Jackson, "Psyduck isn't going to do much good against an electric-type like Flaaffy." I was wearing my Sonic the Hedgehog shirt and jeans with plaid converse opposed to most of the crowd who wore fancy outfits.

Jackson's longer and lighter brown hair flipped slightly as he turned to me and said, "Yeah, but knowing Sarah, she'll beat her no problemo." I stopped for a second and wondered what it would be like to wear the red jacket and black pants of a Pokémon Ranger like Jackson.

I looked and saw the coordinator's mouths moving, giving orders to their pokémon. Flaaffy let loose a bolt of light-blue electricity, barely dodged by Psyduck. Psyduck began to glow with psychic energy and I could see Flaaffy wince as she was lifted and thrown to the ground. She broke out of Psyduck's control and the two began to tackle each other until Psyduck was sent flying across the room. Another stream of electricity was stopped mid-air by Psyduck's Psychic attack and the sheer force of the energy caused the stream of blue to implode. The audience gasped in amazement as the sparks from Flaaffy's attack shimmered down on the room. Psyduck then opened his bill and sent out a large stream of water at Flaaffy, knocking it over.

Alyssa's points were depleted and the judges had made the final decision. "The final vote is clear," said the announcer, "Sarah and Psyduck take the ribbon in an amazing show of beauty and power!" Sarah's proud face was shining on the screen as she and Psyduck rejoiced. Alyssa walked over and gave Sarah a congratulatory hug. Sarah could barely hold in her excitement as the judges pinned the Viridian City ribbon onto her dress.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Assignment

Ch. 2: A New Assignment

Jackson and I rushed backstage to the waiting room so we could congratulate both Sarah and Alyssa. As we sat down on the REEEEEAAALLLY soft cushioned benches, we heard the release of pokémon from their pokéballs in the girls' dressing room and the surprising sounds of flames. Screams of joy resounded throughout the waiting room and Jackson exchanged confused looks with me.

When the screams died down, Alyssa walked into the waiting room with Sarah. They had changed out of their contest attire and were holding a burlap sack that had smoke slithering out the open top.

"Uuhhhhhhh….. Watcha got there?" asked Jackson. Alyssa opened the sack to reveal the smoldering remains of the pink ruffly dress.

"Oh dear," I said, "Well congratulations to both of you! Such fine achievements in a single day!" Alyssa gave me a look that was dripping with sarcasm, then burst out in fits of laughter. The laughter was so ridiculously enjoyable that the rest of us couldn't help but join in. Congratulations were said and Alyssa ran over to greet her friends, Theresa and Sarah K.

Sarah sat down in-between us with a sigh of relief. "Wow…" she breathed. "That was incredible!"

"I know!" I said, "You were incredible with the way you handled your Psyduck!" Her cheeks turned red with appreciation,

"Yeah," said Jackson, "I totally thought you were going to have your ass whooped! Hahahaha…haha..ha…heh…" Jackson looked at us to realize that we were all giving him exasperated looks.

"You thought I was going to what?" Sarah said menacingly. She couldn't hold the evil face for long and we all cracked up. After Sarah grabbed her bag, we all walked down to the Viridian City Pokémon Center. After we sent our pokémon to the healing center and got something to eat, we called up Professor Oak.

"You got the Viridian City ribbon, Sarah?" exclaimed Professor Oak, "That's wonderful! Could you put your Datadex in the USB port and send me the data from your last assignment?" We did so and watched as the high-tech software quickly streamed all the data from Viridian Park to Professor Oak.

"Have you collected the Gym badge yet Mark?" Professor Oak inquired, "And what about you, Jackson? Have you competed with the Ranger Leader in the area?"

"No," we said simultaneously.

"Well, no matter!" Oak said, "It's time for your new assignment! As you've previously recorded, a park by Viridian City is home to a pack of Mightyena and their cubs. Recently, strange energy emissions have been detected in the area and locals have reported strange occurrences such as minor explosions. It is up to you to investigate and resolve this situation. But first I require you back at Pallet Town for a special assignment."

"Special assignment?" Jackson queried, "What do you-?"

"Nope, nope!" Professor Oak interrupted, "I will say no more! You will just have to come tomorrow. Make it by lunch if you can!" No sooner had he finished the sentence than he logged off and the screen went blank.

The next morning, we ate breakfast, picked up our pokémon and began the journey down Route 1.


	3. Chapter 3: Snag Machines

Chapter 3: Snag Machines

Sarah, Jackson, and I walked down Route 1 with haste as we wanted to make it to Pallet Town for lunch. The road was beautiful. The recent spring rain had brought beautiful cherry blossoms to the trees along the path. As we walked by, a flock of Pidgey flew past and landed in a tree to nest and feed of the berries. Soon enough, the small, rural house of Pallet Town could be seen. Jackson got pumped for the new assignment and decided to run the final stretch to the town gates. Not wanting to be left behind, Sarah and I quickly followed.

As we neared the relatively tall structure of Professor Oak's lab, a parade of citizens walked by. They were all cheering as loud as they could for one individual in the front. The hill Professor Oak's lab was on gave us a perfect view of the parade as they reached the city gated, stopped and cheered louder than ever, then dispersing as the featured individual headed down Route 1.

"There you are!" said a voice, "You're just in time! Come in! Come!" The figure of Professor

Oak was silhouetted by the sun but we could see his arm beckoning us in. Once inside, he sat us down to some hot tea and food.

"What's with the parade professor?" Jackson queried, "It seemed like the whole town was there!"

"That was a young trainer who has now received his first pokemon," Oak explained, "Three others are coming in just a minute and I need to explain before they get here." We looked expectantly at Professor Oak waiting for the new SPECIAL assignment.

"I want you three to take these new trainers with you on your journey. They will be your own personal students, apprentices if you will, that you will teach in the field like I tought you. They will also be helpful on research assignments." Professor Oak said, "What do you think?" He looked anxious for our answers. I looked at Jackson and Sarah for consent and the agreement was mutual.

"We would be honored to be given such a privilege." I answered

"Fantastic!" Professor Oak exclaimed, "Now here's the other assignment. The pack of Mightyena have been reported to attack humans and use attacks that havent been seen before. I suspect Cipher's involvement in this matter, as well as Team Rocket's. I want you to take these with you on your journey. They are upgraded with mechanisms that will allow you to defend yoursleves when necesssary and to subdue out of control pokemon." As he spoke a platform lowered, holding three glove-like machines with an earpiece. The earpiece was smooth and blak with one side round and the other flat. The shape was egg-like and contained compartments that popped open to reveal a one-eye viewscreen and a microphone.

"What are these professor?" asked Sarah.

"They are capture machines, Sarah," said Professor Oak, "They will allow you to capture pokemon that are owned by a trainer already, but I hope you will use that feature for shadow pokemon only. Jackson your Fine Styler will be useless against shadow pokemon on its own. So make sure to sync it wuth the snag machine. Each one is fitted for you and I took the liberty of painting them your favorite colors."

They fit like gloves! The snag machines were simply two round domes connetced by an electrical cord. Mine was black and white, while Jackson's was his favortie red and blue, and Sarah's was pink and green. The black part slipped right on my hand and then I set the hollow dome-like white piece on my shoulder and once it clamped down, electricity surged throught the cord and began a steady flow of energy.

"Professor Oak?" said a voice. We turned around to see three young trainers, a girl and two boys, waqlking toward us. The first boy looked about 16 with longish brown hair and chubby cheeks. The other boy looked the same age and had darker hair about the same length and was a bit taller. The girl had long, light brown hair with a white streak in the front. She also had the biggest boobs I had ever seen.

"Hi," said the girl, "My name's Cooper, I'm 17 years old. These are my friends Harrison and Bennett."

"Pleases to meet you," Sarah and Jackson said.

"ARE THOSE REAL!" I blurted out.

'Shit!' I thought, 'Why on earth did I say that out loud?' I looked at Cooper sheepishly. Bennett looked at me wide eyed, shocked that I was stupid enough to ask that question.

"...sorry?" I said. Sarah expertly jammed her elbow into my crotch and I fell over in agony.

"Sorry," she said, "He's usually not that stupid."

"I beg to differ," said Jackson, "But that's beside the point. Hi, I'm Jackson and this is Sarah. And you've met Mark."

"Pleased to meet you," I breathed from the floor.

"Alright," said Professor Oak, "Now that you've introduced each other, it's time to choose your pokemon!"


End file.
